onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Scherzinger
Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente Scherzinger (born Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente on June 29, 1978), professionally known as Nicole Scherzinger, is an American recording artist, television personality and dancer. Early Career/Pussycat Dolls Scherzinger rose to fame as part of the winning girl group for the 2001 season of Popstars. The group, Eden's Crush, went on to release one successful single and album before disbanding in 2002. In 2003, Scherzinger became the lead singer of dance troupe The Pussycat Dolls. The band began as burlesque performers before breaking into mainstream pop music, eventually becoming one of the best-selling girl groups of all time. In September 2005, the band released their multi-platinum debut album PCD, which included the hit singles "Don't Cha", "Stickwitu", "Beep" and "Buttons". The Pussycat Dolls took a hiatus after their debut album, and band member Carmit exited permanently. During this time, Scherzinger released several solo singles, the mildly successful "Whatever You Like" and "Baby Love". In 2008, the band returned with comeback single, "When I Grow Up". The song was a top ten hit worldwide. Their second studio album Doll Domination was released in September 2008, debuting at number four on the Billboard 200, and spawning 7 singles, including the hits "Bottle Pop", "I Hate This Part" and "Jai Ho", which was featured on the Slumdog Millionaire soundtrack. Disbandment In 2010, Jessica Sutta revealed she had been fired after breaking her rib on tour. Soon after, Kimberly Wyatt confirmed she was also leaving the group, and Ashley Roberts soon followed, announcing her departure from the group via her website. Wyatt later confirmed Melody had also left. While rumors briefly suggested Sherzinger may lead a new line-up, ultimately she too exited the band in late 2010. The Pussycat Dolls sold 54 million records worldwide. Solo Music In January 2010, Scherzinger began writing and recording a solo album. She released a single titled "Nobody Can Change Me" in May. In March 2011, Scherzinger released her debut studio album, Killer Love. The album was a moderate success. The album included second single, "Don't Hold Your Breath", which was a #1 hit, and two other hit singles: "Poison" and "Right There". The latter peaked at #39 in the US, remaining her highest charting solo single on the Billboard Hot 100. Killer Love was eventually re-released with four additional songs, including fifth and final single, "Try with Me". In March 2013, Scherzinger released "Boomerang" which debuted and peaked at number six on the UK Singles Chart. Aside from will.i.am producing "Boomerang", Scherzinger appeared on "Far Away from Home" for his fourth studio album, #willpower and provided additional vocals on the song "Smile Mona Lisa". In January 2014, Scherzinger signed a $4.5 million recording deal with Sony Music Entertainment. It was later confirmed that Scherzinger left longtime label, Interscope Records, for Sony's UK imprint label, RCA Records. In February, Simon Cowell confirmed Scherzinger would not return as a judge on The X Factor UK for its eleventh series. Scherzinger's second studio album, Big Fat Lie was released in October 2014. It was not successful. The album spawned the singles "Your Love", "Run" and "On the Rocks", with only "Your Love" finding moderate success. She performed the American national anthem at the A Capitol Fourth concert in Washington, D.C. on 4 July and several days later opened the 2015 Special Olympics World Summer Games. Reality TV In May 2010, Sherzinger won Dancing With The Stars. In the same year, Scherzinger served as a guest judge on seventh series of The X Factor (UK), where she would be partially responsible for helping form One Direction. She also persuaded producers to change the age limit of the judging categories. In May 2011, Scherzinger was hired to co-host the first season of The X Factor (U.S.). However, she later replaced Cheryl Cole as an official judge, alongside Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul and L.A. Reid. She mentored the Over 30s; her final act, Josh Krajcik, was the runner-up of the season. In June 2012, it was announced that Scherzinger had replaced Kelly Rowland as a judge for the ninth season of The X Factor UK, joining Louis Walsh, Gary Barlow and Tulisa Contostavlos, reportedly for a $1.17 million salary. Scherzinger mentored the Boys category. Her final act, James Arthur, would win the series. In August 2013, Scherzinger returned as judge on the tenth series of The X Factor UK for reported $2.5 million. On June 30, 2015 Scherzinger won the variety show I Can Do That where 6 celebrities compete with each other by performing skills that they never knew they had. In late 2015, Scherzinger was announced as the co-host the hour-long live comedy-variety series, Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris. On October 22, a new music panel show Bring the Noise premiered on Sky 1 hosted by Ricky Wilson, with Scherzinger and Tinie Tempah joining him as team captains. In June 2016, it was confirmed Scherzinger would return as a judge on The X Factor's thirteenth series along with Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh and Sharon Osbourne. Acting In June 2010, Sherzinger put solo music aside to star in the Hollywood Bowl production of the rock musical Rent. She received critical acclaim for her performance. In 2012, Sherzinger had a brief starring role in Men In Black 3. In December 2014, Scherzinger made her West End debut as Grizabella in the musical Cats, at the London Palladium where she played the role for a 12-week run until February 8, 2015. Her performance received rave reviews, particularly praising her rendition of "Memory" and garnered her a Laurence Olivier Award nomination for Best Actress in a Supporting Role in a Musical. Scherzinger voiced Sina in the animated feature Moana, which was released in November 23, 2016 through Walt Disney Pictures. Scherzinger is set to star as Penny in the 2017 television film reboot of the movie Dirty Dancing. Personal Life From 2007 to 2010, Scherzinger dated Formula 1 World Champion Lewis Hamilton. The couple split in 2011 due to busy schedules. They reunited and split several more times between 2011 and 2015. In 2012, Scherzinger revealed an eight year struggle with bulimia, explaining how during her time in the Pussycat Dolls: "I just hated myself. I was in a group but I never felt so alone in my life... I never did drugs, but hurting myself was my addiction. The music is what saved me. That's the only thing I can trust." External Links *NicoleSherzy - Official Twitter *NicoleSherzy - Official Instagram *nicolescherzi - Official Snapchat Category:People Category:American people Category:Singers Category:Dancer